


New

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof of exactly how in Spencer is makes Aaron make a decision for the better in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron had held to his not staying at Spencer's right up until a night where they got back from a case at midnight and he didn't want to go home alone. Jack was with Jessica, and stopping to pick him up would be a departure big enough from his normal routine that both the boy and Jessica would know that something was up. He didn't want the looks from them. Instead, he was dropping his go bag into the guest room in the middle of Spencer's place. Aaron had been told not to go into the other room. The look on Spencer's face when he'd said it was not good for guests had him a little worried. Spencer had told him that he had the apartment exactly as he wanted it. Why was he changing it around now?

So, after Aaron had slipped his clothes into the top dresser drawer, planning to keep the clothes there so that he would always have clothes available. He had grabbed a few changes of clothes for Jack at his apartment. Gathering them up, he used the bathroom that connected the room to slip into it without Spencer seeing. He stopped, even without the room lights on, he could tell that the room was different. The street lights and moon were shining in lighting everything up. It was totally different. He didn't turn the light on as he took in the sight of the bunk beds. He moved over to the dresser that had soccer balls all over it and slipped Jack's clothes inside before he looked at the whole room. It was a mesh of Jack and Henry. The younger boy had an obsession with animals and it, right along with soccer and everyday heroes, meant that Spencer hadn't just made a place for his godson but Jack was included as well. The bottom bunk was a queen sized bed and the top looked to be a twin or a full. There was a desk area in the open space between the floor and the upper bunk. There was a sky blue desktop computer there and other things on it that spoke of a kid's desk. 

There was nothing else could be said about the place that he and Jack had in Spencer's life that could mean as much as this did. The dressers were side by side and the door to the closet was bracketed with two rainbow colored bookshelves. Aaron moved to touch them and he realized that unlike the bookshelves in the rest of the house, which were high quality but store bought, these were handmade and hand painted. He turned to look at where the TV stand had been. It had just been a little thing but now it was was a massive corner one. There were movies filling the shelves and what looked like Wii games. Aaron opened a cabinet to see the white device there under the TV along with a Blu-Ray player. 

The light turning on blinded Aaron and he jumped to spin to see the main door open with Spencer leaning there. There wasn't a bit of anger on his face. It was more like he knew that Aaron couldn't resist going in there. 

"Couldn't help sneaking in could you?"

"I brought some clothes for Jack and I was just setting them in here for when he stays over next so that you don't have to wash his clothes overnight again. I wasn't expecting for this room to be totally redone. Now that the light is on and I can see better, you even painted the room."

"Seafoam green is the color and it matches everything." 

Aaron looked around. The bunk beds were a very pale red but not pink. The dressers were a pale blue. Spencer probably had names for each of the colors but he was right, the walls did match everything. 

"They are kids and for the most part the dresser will work for them so each end of the closet has a bean bag in it. Red for Henry, blue for Jack and a wall mounted moveable light. Their own little spaces where they can hide away and do whatever they want."

"What made you do this?"

"Jack brought up a compelling argument for the fact that if he and Henry stayed over, you'd be stuck on the couch and now you and him can sleep in here if you both are staying over," Spencer said with a smirk. 

Aaron wasn't sure what he thought of sharing with Jack instead of Spencer. 

"You bought a Wii." Aaron looked at it. 

"I was playing with Henry when the call came about the case. It's fun. Henry talked me into buying The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He watched me play for an hour. I had a lot of fun with it."

"Huh." Aaron wasn't sure what else to say to that. He didn't know what to say to any of it. Henry he could understand. Henry was his godson and he loved that little boy but making a place for Jack. He knew that Spencer was all in but seeing evidence of it was making his heart race.

"Jack brought up the bunk beds and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I took measurements and talked to a few people and got most of this done over the weekend. Henry loves the bunk beds, even if he has to sleep on the bottom for a little while longer. So the dresser went to a lady three floors down and the bed across the street. The old stand went to Goodwill. There is a custom wood shop seven blocks over and he had them done in a day for me." 

Aaron moved over towards Spencer. The younger man turned to where he was facing him fully, his back pressed to the book shelf outside the room and the door jamb. Aaron could see the wall that was covered in wall clings. Sports, superheroes, and animals were all over the wall. This wasn't a room that Jack was being given a small part of. Every single aspect of the room was set up for both him and Henry. He wasn't an afterthought. It was his space. His son's space in Spencer's flat. Grabbing Spencer's face, Aaron pulled him in for a kiss. Spencer opened his mouth at the first pass of his tongue. Aaron moaned at the taste of Spencer. There was the coffee from the jet along with the sweet of it, but underneath was a taste that he hadn't been able to get from his mind after that kiss when Spencer had given him his watch. He caught himself staring at it and remembering it more than he should. He wore it to work every single day and only took it off at night when he slept. He'd already taken it off and had set it on the nightstand in the bedroom. 

Spencer kissed him back with fervor. His hands grabbed Aaron's jacket and pulled him in close. Aaron touched everywhere that he could on the genius's body. They were both still dressed in work clothes which for Spencer meant more clothes than a human needed to wear. The case had been in Minnesota so the whole team had bundled up. But Spencer wore a ridiculous amount of layers. 

"Don't stop, Aaron. Please don't stop," Spencer whispered as he brushed his lips against Aaron's jaw. Aaron didn't respond verbally. Instead, he pressed Spencer into bookshelf more, letting the younger man feel his body. He wasn't hard but he was staring to get there. "Take me to bed."

"Wait," Aaron said. He reached down and grabbed Spencer's thighs, lifting him up. Spencer wrapped his legs around him, holding tight. "I love you. I don't want to do that before I told you that. I didn't want you thinking that it was endorphins from sex. I want you to know, Spencer Reid, that I love you. I love you with all my heart." 

"I love you too," Spencer said. He caught Aaron's face and forced him to look at him. "I love you so much." His face turned serious and he pulled in Aaron's. He looked downright scary at that moment. "Now if you don't fuck me, I'm going to kick you out."

Aaron shifted his grip from Spencer's thighs to his ass and moved them towards the master bedroom. As soon as Spencer realized that Aaron wasn't going to drop him, he seemed to try his hardest to make Aaron drop him. His teeth nipped at the lobe of his ear before his tongue traced down to the pulse point on his neck. Aaron didn't even pause as he shoved the door shut with his foot. He pushed Spencer into the door. Aaron grabbed the nape of his neck and kissed Spencer so hard that he wouldn't be shocked if one or both of their lips were split. 

Thankfully, they had both taken off their shoes when they had entered the apartment. That meant he could just toss Spencer right onto the bed. He could feel Spencer's hardness pressing into him and he knew that he was fully hard. His thighs started to feel the extra weight, so he moved them towards the bed, dropping Spencer down as soon as he was over it. Spencer willingly let go and fell backwards with a smile on his face. Aaron rubbed his feet on the area rug to remove his socks as Spencer pulled his off. When he was done, the younger man moved up the bed, pushing the comforter down. Aaron drug it off the bed and laid it to the side. 

Spencer pulled his sweater vest off and tossed it to the side. Aaron followed with his jacket. Piece by piece, they removed clothing until only underwear was left. Spencer's hands hesitated as he gripped the top edge of his and Aaron dropped to his knees between his splayed legs. He pulled the genius down by his hips until he could loom over him. 

"We don't have to do this," Aaron said. 

"I want this." Spencer laid back on the bed. "We've just never gone into specifics."

"You are always very specific. If you are not, you are dodging something. 'I've had sex' is what you've said and I took that to mean that you've had sex with a woman. Had sex with a man but given that you've not said anything about anal I assumed that you are a virgin in that aspect, right?"

"You know me." The words were said with fondness. No matter what hiccups they had, they did know each other, sometime they knew each other too well.

"I do know you." Aaron shifted from holding himself up on hands to propping himself up on his elbows. He leaned down like he was going to kiss his lips but instead kissed his neck. He set about kissing every single inch of his skin as he moved down the bed. He pulled Spencer's underwear down as he did. He licked once from root to tip before Spencer grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to kiss him. Lube was slipped into his hand. 

"I want you in me. Now," Spencer said with his tone full of arousal. 

Aaron slicked up three fingers before pressing the first one inside the younger man. Kiss swollen lips fell open, gasping in shock as Aaron brushed his prostate. It was a look of discovery. 

"Haven't you ever done this with your own hand?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer shook his head. "I don't masturbate often. Usually in the shower for stress relief." He gasped again as Aaron pressed a second finger inside of him. "More though since you."

"And you've not fantasized this?" Aaron pressed in as far as his fingers would allow. Spencer's whole body undulated. Aaron used his free hand to hold him down. His own cock was aching and he wanted to be inside of him, but he was going to make sure that it didn't hurt. 

"Nothing to...compare it to," Spencer panted. 

"In your trying sex, why didn't you try this?" Aaron pulled his two fingers free to slip in three. He was gentle and Spencer was utterly relaxed. The only time he clenched was when Aaron brushed his prostate. 

"It's intimate. And I've never felt that close to someone. Aaron, please, interrogate me after. Please." Spencer bit his lip and gasped again. 

"Don't beg. Condom?" Aaron looked to see if they were in the drawer but it was shut. He hadn't even seen where Spencer had grabbed the lube from. 

"Are you clean? Because I know that I am. I don't have condoms." 

Aaron pulled his fingers free of Spencer's body. He lubed up his cock before he leaned over, cleaning his fingers off on his underwear before righting himself again. "I'm clean. So many tests have been run on me since Foyet." 

"That's when my last testing was."

"I read that the doctor had blood on his hands from the UnSub when he tried to help you." Aaron scooted forward and Spencer spread his legs just a little more, knowing what was coming. Aaron was gentle as he started to breach him. Spencer's eyes never left his as he slowly slid inside of him. Spencer let out a gasp as the head popped inside him. It wasn't an aroused one but it was wasn't full of pain either. Aaron wasn't going to pull out as Spencer had motioned for him to but he stilled, letting him adjust. Spencer took in a large breath of air and released it. 

The sudden appearance of Curiosity on Spencer's chest, his tail up in the air and his hair sticking out shocked Aaron and he almost fell backwards but stopped himself at the last second. He braced himself on his knees a little better and wasn't happy as little claws raked across his lower stomach then he was hissed at. Slowly, Aaron pulled out of Spencer. He hadn't realized the cat was in there. Spencer made a sound close to a raspberry and Aaron saw him spitting white cat hair out of his mouth. 

"And the award for erection killer goes to this little ball of fur," Spencer said as he picked up Curiosity and settled him under his chin. The kitten was still staring at Aaron. "It's okay. He wasn't hurting me. Pet him Aaron and then pet me where he can see it."

Spencer bussed a kiss on the kitten's head and started to rub his belly. Aaron reached out and pet down his back. There was no purr from the not so tiny anymore kitten, but he didn't hiss either. Aaron used his other hand, petting down Spencer's arm before leaning in and kissing both Spencer and Curiosity. When he drew back there was a little trill from the kitten and he tried to bump his head into Aaron's just out of reach hand.

"I wasn't even aware he was in here. I looked before I came to find you. He was asleep on top of one of the bookshelves in the office. He must have slipped in while we were talking. Are you okay?" Spencer scooted to a fully sitting position before getting off the bed. He allowed Aaron to give Curiosity a few pets before he soundly put the kitten out of the room. Aaron found a box of tissues and wiped at his belly. Thankfully only a few drops of blood were bubbling on the surface of his skin. The kitten hadn't hurt him bad at all. Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed and touched just below the small cuts. 

"At least we know that while he loves me, he is not above hurting me to protect you. " Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. The younger man went willingly. While erections had flagged a little, it didn't take long for them both to be fully hard again. Aaron was stretched over Spencer when he guided himself inside him. The genius didn't tense once as Aaron buried his cock inside him. 

The looks on Spencer's face as he adjusted to the cock in him were wondrous. He catalogued every single feeling and Aaron was sure that not one second the night would be forgotten by him. When the knees bracketing his sides squeezed, Aaron pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Aaron had always enjoyed sex. He always liked the high and the feelings that orgasm gave him. He had a feeling though that sex with Spencer was going to be addicting. The gasps, groans, moans, and pants that escaped the younger man's throat as Aaron pushed his cock in and out of him had Aaron not wanting to muffle them by kissing him. 

Spencer's hands were constantly moving over Aaron's body. The only time they were idle was when Aaron changed his angle of thrust. Spencer grabbed Aaron's upper arms in a tight grip as his body bowed off the bed. Aaron tried to keep the same angle as he thrust inside his lover. The hands on his arms tightened and Aaron bit the bullet and kissed him. Spencer let go of his left arm and gripped the back of his neck holding him in place. Aaron couldn't have stopped his orgasm if he tried. 

One hard thrust of his hips and he came. Spencer's body tightened around him making it almost too much but it lessened and Aaron felt warmth on his stomach. The younger man had come just from the act of Aaron coming inside of him. Aaron pulled out of Spencer before he collapsed, half on him, half on the bed. 

"We are going to have a problem," Spencer said, his tone serious. 

"What?" Aaron asked as soon as his voice started working. He turned to look at his lover and found him smiling. 

"We have years of sex to make up." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that."

Spencer nuzzled into the side of his face, his breath ghosted over Aaron's sweat soaked skin making him shiver. "Wouldn't have been that good with anyone but you. I am going to shower. You can join me."

"I think I am just going wet a rag."

"I know you are tired. So wash up while I make the bed and then you can pass out. I already locked everything down."

"You've said you have an alarm."

"Yes. It's biometric and cameras. Walmond set it up for me. It's controlled by him. I know that when I am home it's lax. After Foyet he went a little nuts. I think the biometrics for every single UnSub we have caught is in it. That's part of why I don't invite a lot of people home. Anyone who gains entrance with a key a picture is taken and sent to me. I yay or nay it. Never had to nay one. After I moved up here, he sent someone over to reinstall."

"What does Walmond do for a living?" Aaron asked as he made himself get up off the bed. Spencer rolled onto his back before he got up. 

"Tech is all I know. From there it's all supposition."

"And you trust him that much?"

"Because he had what plans? He's married to his work. He spends half of the time when we play coding."

"You trust easy," Aaron pointed out. Spencer gave him a look that Aaron had never seen directed at him. He'd seen it given to Morgan and to many an UnSub but Spencer had never looked at him like he was an idiot. 

"I really don't. I really, really don't. You and the team are the ones I trust most. Even the NCIS people I play with aren't allowed here alone, no one is. You are the only one who had access before now on a come and go basis. I open up to victims but they don't get any part of me. And it's not paranoia from mom and her schizophrenia. It's the fact that I was surrounded by adults growing up who saw nothing. I don't trust because trust allows people to hurt you. I trusted this team and I got slapped with a friend who wasn't dead. I know the reasons, we don't need to go through them again, but my trust in you and JJ allowed you to manage what I saw. I know you wanted me to be mad at you but I couldn't. Because I know that if I had gone to you and you even suspected that I was going to take dilaudid, you would have told me. JJ didn't see it. If Emily had come back and found I'd taken it, she would have kicked all of us in the ass."

"Spencer." Aaron moved towards him but stopped when the younger man held up a hand. Aaron stopped.

"I'm fine, Aaron. I don't want to get into it. We've beat that dog to death too much. Sex, I guess ,loosens my lips." Spencer smiled at him and moved over the distance between them. Aaron's mouth was taken in a kiss so full of emotion that it almost had him crying. "If I wasn't over it, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be in my bed and I wouldn't love you."

"Okay but you have to promise to talk to me if that changes."

"I will. Now go wash up." Spencer spun him around and pushed him towards the bathroom. 

Aaron let his mind wander as he washed up, finding the rags easy. Spencer's bathroom had a very logical layout and he didn't expect any less. He heard the sounds of Spencer remaking the bed then a door opening. Curiosity made himself known with chastising meows. 

"You act like I don't give you every second of my attention when I am home, and all of Aaron's when he's around. Half an hour of being shut out of the room isn't going to kill you, even if you think it is, Lord Curiosity."

Aaron laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd heard enough conversations between human and cat to not even try and act like he was shocked at what was being said. Aaron was about to shut off the water when he noticed that his brand of toothpaste was out on the counter along with a toothbrush that was his style. He felt lips brush his neck and looked up into Spencer's eyes as the younger man turned on the water for the shower before coming back towards him. 

"Curiosity is in the middle of the bed like a little lord. I don't think we are going to escape sleeping without him."

"That's fine." Aaron looked down at the cuts on his stomach and saw that they had opened up during sex. Spencer's eyes dropped to them in the mirror and he frowned. 

"Sit up on the counter and I'll clean and bandage them."

"I'll be fine, Spencer."

"Either let me do it or I'll give you a lecture on exactly how many germs are on cat claws from their own urine and feces and burying it in litter and scratching at their own fur. Plus..." 

Aaron turned and pulled Spencer into a kiss, the genius protested but allowed the kiss. When he pulled away, Aaron sat up on the counter and leaned back so that his wounds could be cared for. Spencer nodded and hummed as he pulled a first aide kit out of the cabinet on the far side of the room. He set it down and opened it, putting on a pair of gloves. Aaron wasn't shocked by the hospital grade materials inside. It was the kit of someone who knew exactly what they were doing and wasn't even going to compromise. Spencer stepped up between his spread legs and started to clean the wounds. Aaron hissed at the coolness of the liquid before the sting of it settled in. He was shocked when Spencer leaned over and started to blow on the wounds. Aaron opened his mouth to say something when it did start to make the sting of whatever antiseptic that Spencer had used on him a great deal less. Aaron shut his mouth and let the genius use another type of liquid on the cuts before a sterile Q-Tip was used to apply some kind of ointment followed by a gauze pad. 

"In the morning when you are not sleeping in bed with Curiosity we'll take the gauze off and let it get some air," Spencer said as he taped the gauze down to Aaron's stomach. He watched as Spencer put up what he'd used and was reusable in the kit without even looking while the rest was bundled up in his fist. The first glove was pulled off with the trash inside and then the trash got a second wrapping from the other glove. The Q-Tip was thrown away and then the glove/trash ball. Aaron wondered exactly where that had come from. Was it from his mother or the fact that he probably went to medical books for all of his own care as a child. He figured it was a mixture of the two but wasn't going to ask. 

"Sounds good."

"I'd learn to give in now. When it comes to anything medical, you aren't going to win. I'll talk you into submission. There won't be anymore flying and being around loud machines or firing guns with a hearing sensitivity issue." 

Aaron looked up at him in shock. He knew that Dave had figured out the issue then but he'd never thought that anyone else had. 

"You are lucky that I was too respectful to bring that up in front of the team when you grounded me from flying. I had no risk of an issue with my leg and flying. I just couldn't actually get into see my doctor to get approval before that first case and then I didn't figure that I needed an excuse after that. I didn't know that my boss was going to go behind my back."

"Yes, your doctor straightened me out on that after the case. I am sorry for how I did that. I did a lot of things wrong in the wake of Foyet's attack on me."

"It's in the past and I just wanted you to know that it wasn't going to fly."

Aaron smiled. Spencer was still standing between his legs so he wrapped them around his waist and pulled him close. Spencer's hands landed on his chest, stopping him from falling all the way into him. 

"Aaron..." Spencer said hesitantly.

"I told you before that I wasn't going to act like that again. You and me we are in this together. I'm not going to be an ass."

"Unless you have to be an ass to Morgan. I'm totally okay with you being as ass to Morgan." Spencer smiled and relaxed his arms, dipping in give Aaron a quick kiss. "I really need to shower. Sex is messy and good sex is really messy."

"Is that your way of gently telling me that you are leaking?" Aaron held his face impassive as he dropped his legs but darted forward just enough to grab Spencer's ass cheeks. The younger man squealed and jerked away from him. He didn't even give Aaron a chance to go after him, going right for the shower and shutting the door. Aaron listened with a sharp ear as Spencer washed himself up and he brushed his teeth. He could hear that Spencer was breathing a little heavy but he wasn't calling out for him. Aaron finished up and left the bathroom, making sure to shut the door loud enough so that Spencer could hear. He knew that freakouts would happen and it would take time to get through them and Spencer would come to him when he needed to. 

Slipping into the guest room, Aaron found his bag and grabbed his sleep pants and a shirt. He didn't put the shirt on but carried it with him back into the other room. He wasn't going to move his things into Spencer's room until he was told he could. He still had to have a talk to Jack about how they would not be sharing a room when they stayed over. He wasn't going to sleep on a bunk bed. He hoped he'd be sharing with Spencer every single time, but that was up in the air until they talked. And there would be talking. Just not right then. He'd wait until morning. Aaron slipped the pants on before he left the room. He trusted that Spencer had locked up everything but his obsessive mind had to check. In the reading room, he found a small device that had a screen on it. He tapped it and found that it was a camera in the entryway to the floor. He was going to walk away when text appeared on the screen.

_Place your palm on the screen, Agent Hotchner._

Aaron eyed it and hoped that it was Spencer's friend who was sending that. He placed the screen down and laid his hand on it. The device beeped and he removed his hand. 

_Thank you. Now you can access Spencer's apartment with a key._

Aaron wasn't sure he liked that. That Walmond did it without Spencer's say so. 

_Spencer was going to do it this past weekend. But you were called on a case. Spencer rarely interacts with the device unless he is getting a visitor so I made a guess it was you. I do not do things without his okay. Your set of keys and Jack's are on the wall beside the door. Goodnight, Aaron Hotchner. We will talk again. Soon._

The screen went blank and Aaron looked at it for a few seconds before he moved back towards the bedroom. Walmond seemed to care about Spencer and worried about him, so for now, Aaron would take him at the value that Spencer saw him. Aaron looked at Curiosity who was still in the middle of the bed. The kitten was stretched out as much as he could be, looking like he owned the bed. Aaron scooped him up into his arms before he flipped the edge of the blankets up and slipped under them. Once he was fully settled, he let the kitten go and he settled against his stomach. 

The shower shut off several minutes later and Aaron tried to relax. He heard soft padding of feet and he smiled as Spencer settled in at his back. He knew that Spencer's things were on the other side of the bed, it was why he had picked the side he was on. Spencer's arm wrapped around his chest and he snuggled in at his back. He could feel skin on skin and wasn't sure if Spencer was naked or just shirtless. 

"Why are you so far over?" Spencer asked, his voice a mumble at Aaron's neck. 

"Didn't want to force you to cuddle."

"Not forcing. Want to. I like cuddling." Spencer's heat pulled away and Aaron moved to where they were both in the center of the bed. Curiosity meowed in annoyance and crawled fully under the blankets. He carefully climbed up Aaron's front and laid on his hip. "Curiosity wants to cuddle with you too."

"I feel that." Aaron closed his eyes, hearing Spencer's breathing as it evened out at his neck. The younger man was plastered against him and it took a little while for him to settle down. It had been too long since he'd slept in the bed with someone. But as Spencer's breathing became familiar and the newness of being held went away, Aaron found he quite liked sharing with someone.  
**The End**


End file.
